


Journalisme et conséquences

by saitaro



Series: Amours et conséquences [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saitaro/pseuds/saitaro
Summary: Max est curieuse et discrète. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que Juliet décide de la recruter pour le journal du lycée.





	1. Victoria's secret

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Journalism and consequences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681623) by [Drew244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drew244/pseuds/Drew244)



> Après des mois à commencer des fanfics sans les finir, je me décide enfin à publier quelque chose. Cette fois ci je m’attelle à l'écriture d'une série en plusieurs chapitres. On sera quand même plus dans le domaine du tranche de vie que véritable histoire construite, le ton sera plutôt léger.
> 
> Si l'histoire vous a plu ( ou pas ) n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est ce qui me permettra de m'améliorer ^^
> 
> Bon je viens de me rendre compte avec la preview que ce chapitre est fait que de phrase vraiment courte ^^" Ca ira déjà un peu mieux à ce niveau dès le deuxième chapitre.

-”Il y a quelques semaines, tu es bien rentrée dans la chambre de Victoria pour récupérer les preuves de l’innocence de Dana ?” demanda Juliet.

Max regrettait déjà d’avoir laissé la journaliste entrer dans sa chambre.

-”C’est possible” répondit timidement Max 

-”Et tu as réussi à faire ça sans te faire remarquer ?”

-”Oui”

-”Curieuse et discrète. Je vais être directe : est ce que ça t'intéresse de travailler avec moi pour le journal ? “

-”Je sais pas trop, la dernière fois c’était juste pour vous aider Dana et toi. J’aime pas trop l’idée d’aller fouiner dans la vie privée des gens.”

-”Max, Max, Max mon but n’est pas de fouiner dans la vie privée des gens mais de faire éclater la vérité au grand jour.”

-”Mouais…”

-”Tu n’a pas l’air convaincue.”

-”Si, si, je ne doute pas du tout de ton sens moral.” ironisa Max

-”Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je sais que tu es une fouineuse et que tu es au moins aussi curieuse que moi.”

-”Hey, je suis pas aussi fouineuse que ça et…”

“Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose m’affirmer le contraire” l’interrompit Juliet

“Ok, je me rends, tu as raison.” finit par avouer Max.

Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Juliet.

“Tu te montres enfin raisonnable. Maintenant avoue ce que tu as trouvé d’autre d'intéressant dans la chambre de Victoria”

“Comment tu le sais ?” rétorqua sans y réfléchir Max avant de couvrir sa bouche avec sa main, comprenant son erreur. 

Le sourire de Juliet s’agrandit encore plus.

“Et bien je ne savais rien... jusqu’à maintenant.”

“Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu travailles pour le journal de l’école.”

“Alors, Max, veux-tu travailler avec moi ?

“Ai-je vraiment le choix ? Si je refuse, je suis sûre que tu me harcèleras jusqu’à ce que j’accepte.”

Juliet prit un air faussement offusqué.

“Je suis outrée, tu sais bien que ce n’est pas du tout mon genre mais… dois-je prendre ta réponse pour un oui.

“Oui, je suis prête à t’aider dans ta quête de vérité” répondit Max de manière solennelle

“Parfait. Maintenant parle-moi un peu plus en détail de ce que tu as trouvé dans la chambre de Victoria”

“Il se pourrait que Victoria possède au moins une figurine d’un personnage de dessin animé et quelques bluray du studio Ghibli.”

“Notre très chère reine de Blackwell serait donc une otaku dans l’âme. Intéressant. Je sens que ça va faire un article sensationnel.”

“Tu sais ce qu’on risque en publiant ça ?”

“Oui, mais c’est un juste retour des choses après l’histoire des sextos. Au moins ça m’a permis de comprendre que Zach était un vrai connard.

Est-ce que par hasard tu aurais pris une photo de la figurine et des bluray”

“Pas les bluray mais j’ai une photo de la figurine”

“Parfait, ça illustrera parfaitement l’article. Tu peux me l’envoyer par mail.”

“Euh…”Max fouilla dans son sac et sorti le polaroid en question. 

“J’avais oublié que tu travailles à l’ancienne. Heureusement que j’ai un scanner. On scanne ça et je commence à rédiger l’article.”

  
  


**Victoria, reine du Vortex club ou du Otaku club ?**

 

Notre très chère reine autoproclamée de Blackwell aurait-elle des passions cachées ? C’est en tout cas ce que semble nous dévoiler cette figurine et sa collection de blu ray du studio Ghibli. 

 

 

Personne ne semble au courant de cette fascination, pas même son “frère” de portefeuille ou ses deux esclaves. Ferait-elle partie d’une sorte de cercle des otakus disparus ? En tout cas je suis sûr que les geeks, otakus, nerds et autres rejetés du Vortex Club seront ravis d’apprendre que la reine de celui-ci fait parti des leurs.

Nous essaierons dans les prochains jours d’obtenir une interview de Vicky la petite sorcière.

  
  


-“Alors, que penses-tu de l’article ?”

-Il est très bien mais serait-il possible que notre collaboration reste secrète ? J’ai bien peur que sinon les gens fassent vite le rapprochement entre moi et la photo de la figurine.

-”Effectivement, tout le monde connait ta passion pour la photographie. Et puis n’est ce pas excitant d’avoir une relation secrète ?”  Juliet dit cette dernière phrase avec un regard chargé de sous entendus

Max rougit.

“Professionnellement parlant bien sûr.”

“De quoi ?”

“La relation, je parlais d’une relation professionnelle. J’ai l’impression que tu imaginais autre chose.” taquina Juliet.

“N...non !” bredouilla Max, à présent aussi rouge qu’une tomate. 

“Je te taquine. Pour me faire pardonner je te paye le repas. Tu as un endroit où tu veux aller manger ?”

“Tu connais le Two whales ?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max et juliet vont manger au Two whales mais elles ne vont pas être seuls.

 

**Juliet POV**

 

Juliet gara sa voiture sur le parking du two whales. Elle remarqua tout de suite le pick up complètement délabré qui était également garé sur le parking.

_ Hmmm, cette voiture me dit quelquechose… _

Juliet n’eut pas le temps de s’attarder sur cette pensée, Max se dirigeait déjà vers le dinner.

A peine étaient-elles rentrées que retentit une voix familière.

“Max, par ici !!”

_ Cette voix ! La voiture aurait du me mettre la puce à l’oreille. Une seule personne possède une voiture dans un tel état : Chloé Price. Et bien sûr, elle est accompagné de Rachel. _

Sans l’ombre d’une hésitation Max se dirigea vers la table de Chloé. Juliet n’eut d’autre choix que de la suivre.

“Salut Chloé, salut Rachel” 

“Mad Max comment ça …”

Chloé s’interrompit quand elle vit la personne derrière Max.

“Qu’est ce que tu fais avec elle ?” accusa Chloé en pointant Juliet du doigt.

“Wow Chloé, je viens juste manger avec une amie.”

“Tu es amie avec cette colporteuse de ragots !!”

_ Aoutch ça fait mal mais comment lui donner tort _

Les gens dans le dinner commençaient à les regarder 

Joyce s’approcha des quatres filles

“Tu pourrai te calmer Chloé, tu déranges les autres clients”

“je sors fumer une clope” répondit Chloé avant de sortir en trombe.

Rachel soupira.

“Excuse la, Max mais Chloé et Juliet ne sont pas vraiment les meilleures amies du monde comme tu peux le remarquer. Juliet va pouvoir t’expliquer ça pendant que je vais essayer de calmer Chloé”.

Max et Juliet s’assirent face à face. Joyce qui avait assisté à la scène, ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

“Bonjour Max et…Juliet, ça faisait longtemps”

“Oui, madame Madsen”

“Tu peux m’appeler Joyce. Je vous sers quelque chose ?”

“Ce sera un burger avec des frites pour moi”

“La même chose”

“Ca marche” 

_ Au moins Joyce semble ne pas m’en vouloir. Je devrai peut être aller la voir pour m’excuser tout à l’heure. _

Joyce repartit en direction du comptoir pendant qu’un silence pesant s’installa à la table.

“Alors comme ça tu connais Chloé ?” commença Max.

“Oui, et comme tu peux le voir notre relation n’est pas franchement amicale.”

“Est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi ?”

_ De toute façon si je ne lui en parle pas, c’est Chloé qui le fera.  _

“Peu après la disparition de Rachel, j’ai tenté par tous les moyens de trouver des infos. J’ai notamment harcelé Chloé de questions, vu qu’elle était la personne la plus proche de Rachel. Evidemment ce n’était pas le meilleur moment pour ça. Je me suis aussi rapproché de monsieur Madsen. L’affaire semblait l’intéresser lui aussi. Déjà que Chloé ne m’appréciait pas à cause de toutes mes questions, quand en plus elle a appris que j’aidais son beau père…”

“Oui, je comprends un peu mieux sa réaction. Mais depuis qu’on a retrouvé Rachel, ses relations avec son beau père se sont améliorés. C’est pas encore le grand amour mais c’est bien mieux qu’avant. Je pense que si tu t’excuses sincèrement, elle devrait finir par réussir à te pardonner. Elle a bien réussi à pardonner mes 5 ans d’absences.”

“Tes cinq ans d'absences ?”

“Pour faire court, j’étais ami avec Chloé depuis l’enfance. On était inséparables mais l’année de mes 13 ans, mes parents on décidé de déménager pour Seattle, peu après la mort du père de Chloé. On ne s’était pas quitté en très bon termes. Et pendant les cinq années que j’ai passé à Seattle je ne l’ai pas contacté. J’avais peur de sa réaction.”

“Chloé n’a pas eu un passé très facile.”

“Effectivement, mais c’est pas une raison pour s’énerver comme ça. Tenez les filles, voilà vos burgers”

Les filles concentrées sur leur conversation, n’avaient pas remarqué Joyce s’approchait.

“Bon appétit”

“Merci !” répondirent les filles en choeur.

Elle mangèrent toutes les deux en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendirent la sonnerie de l’entrée retentirent et levèrent les yeux pour voir Chloé et Rachel se diriger vers elles. Chloé semblait calmé et Rachel les regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Une fois arrivé à la table, Chloé s’assit à côté de Max et Rachel à côté de Juliet.

Chloé parla la première : 

“Je suis désolé pour ma réaction de tout à l’heure.” 

_ Quel changement de comportement, Rachel serait elle une magicienne ? _

A peine eut elle fini que Juliet prit la parole.

“Tu n’as pas à être désolé, c’est mon comportement à l’époque qui est inexcusable. Je savais bien à quel point la disparition de Rachel te touchait, je n’aurais pas dû être aussi insistante.”

“A ta manière, tu cherchais toi aussi à savoir ce qu’il m’était arrivé et à aider à ma recherche. Tu as juste un peu manqué de subtilité dans ton approche” intervint Rachel

“Pour la subtilité et la discrétion, demande à Max, le ninja de Blackwell de t’aider” plaisanta Chloé

“C’est en partie pour ça que je l’ai embauché” rétorqua Juliet

“Embauché?”

“Oui, Max va m’aider pour le journal de Blackwell.”

“Tu te rappelles le moment ou je t’ai dis qu’on devrait garder cette accord secret?” s’indigna Max

“Je pense pas que Rachel et Chloé chercheront à te faire du tort.”

“Ne t'inquiète pas, je n’en parlerai à personne d’autre” promit la journaliste

“Même pas à Dana ?”

“Bon ok, peut-être Dana mais c’est tout.” 

“Oui enfin revenons au sujet principal, pourquoi tu as embauché Max ?” demanda Chloé

“Et bien elle est discrète et prend de magnifique photos. Quel journal ne voudrait pas d’elle ? D’ailleurs ses qualités m’ont déjà été très utile mais je n’en dis pas plus, vous verrez ça dans la prochaine édition du journal.”

“Tu sais comment donner envie” s’esclaffa Chloé. 

“Non, si je voulais vraiment te donner envie, je t’aurai dis qu’il y aura un article sur Victoria...oops j’en ai déjà trop dit.” 

“Je sens que ca va me plaire” 

Soudainement, Juliet se leva.

“Max, il va falloir qu’on rentre si on veut que nos amies puissent lire l’article ce soir sur le site du journal” 

Max se leva et parodia un salut militaire

“Oui, chef”

“Arrête” s’esclaffa Chloë “tu me rapelles David”

“Juste David ?” s’étonna Max “J’ai entendu bien pire sortir de ta bouche pour qualifier ton beau père”

“Oui et bien vous parlerez des relations familiales de Chloé une autre fois” s’impatienta Juliet.

“Oui, maman” se moqua Max

“Chef, Maman...vous avez vraiment une relation bizarre” remarqua Rachel. 

“Et ce n’est que le début “ répondit Juliet en rigolant “ Allez on y va, a plus tard les filles” 

“A la prochaine” s’exclamèrent Rachel et Chloé.

Juliet s’arrêta devant le comptoir. 

“Je vais payer, attend moi à la voiture”

“Je peux attendre avec toi”

“S’il te plaît Max” supplia Juliet

“D’accord. Au revoir Joyce” 

“ Au revoir Max” 

Une fois Max sortit, Juliet se retourna vers Joyce.

“Je voulais m’excuser pour la façon dont j’ai réagi après la disparition de Rachel. Je n’aurai jamais dû  harceler Chloé de questions. Et attiser le côté paranoïaque de David n’a pas du aider votre vie de couple non plus.” 

Joyce expira un grand coup avant de répondre

“Je ne t’en veux pas Juliet. Même si tes méthodes n’était pas les meilleures, je suis sûr qu’à ta manière tu voulais aider à retrouver Rachel. Et de ce que m’a dit David, je sais que ton aide lui a été utile. Ne te tracasse pas trop avec tout ça, l’important c’est que maintenant tout le monde va bien. Et il semblerait également que les choses aille mieux entre Chloé et toi.” 

“Oui, grâce à l’aide de Max et Rachel”

“A elles deux, elles ont réussi ce que je n’ai jamais pu faire en 5 ans : Aider Chloé. Encore plus miraculeux, elles ont réussi à rendre Chloé presque amicale avec David. C’est pas demain qu’elle le considérera comme un père mais elle a arrêté les insultes et ils arrivent à communiquer sans crier.”

“Wouah effectivement, un véritable miracle ! 

Max est vraiment proche de Chloé” remarqua Juliet

“Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, Chloé a Rachel.” répondit malicieusement Joyce avec un clin d’oeil.

“Je ...je ne m’inquiète pas pour ça ! “ S’exclama Juliet dont les joues commençait à rosir.” Bon je vais y aller, Max va s’impatienter. Au revoir Joyce. 

“Au revoir Juliet” 

Juliet sortit d’une dinner en toute hâte et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Max l’attendait sagement, assis sur le siège passager.

“Ta discussion avec Joyce c’est bien passé ?” s’inquiéta Max.

“Oui, pourquoi cette question ?”

“ Et bien tu sors à toute vitesse du two whales et tu as l’air contrarié.”

Juliet se remémora les propos de Joyce et ses joues s’empourprèrent de nouveau.

_ Pourquoi les paroles de Joyce m'ont autant troublé ? J'avoue que Max est intelligente, mignonne avec ces tâches de rousseurs et... Oh mon dieu je vais avoir besoin de discuter avec Dana !  _

“Ri..rien d’important. Allez il est temps de retourner à Blackwell.” répliqua Juliet avec un petit rire nerveux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le deuxième épisode de notre duo de reporters.  
> Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimez ou pas , n'hésitez pas à commenter. Toute critique ( constructive ) est bonne à prendre. N'ayant pas de relecteur, n'hésitez pas aussi à me faire remarquer toute fautes.
> 
> A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 avec une Juliet qui va devoir faire face au conséquences inattendues de ses actes et avoir une petite discussion ave Dana


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite discussion entre juliet et Dana sauf que ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le troisième chapitre !! Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter, aimé, pas aimé, fautes...vous connaissez la chanson maintenant xD

“Alors tu as finalement demandé à Max de t’aider pour journal ?” demanda Dana à Juliet

Les deux filles étaient confortablement installé sur le canapé de la chambre de Juliet. Chacune était à une extrémité du canapé, le dos appuyé contre l'accoudoir. 

“Oui, d’ ailleurs c’est elle qui m’a donné les infos et la photo pour l’article sur Victoria. D’ailleurs, à propos de Max, il y a un autre sujet que je…”

Juliet n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte s’ouvrit violemment

“Je vais te tuer Juliet” hurla Victoria, rouge de colère

“Bonjour Victoria” répondit nonchalamment Juliet

Victoria entra dans la chambre et s’avança vers la journaliste.

Dana se leva afin de s’interposer entre les deux filles. 

“Calme-toi avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrai regretter Victoria” 

“Me calmer ?” s’emporta la reine de Blackwell “Tu as lu l’article qu’elle a écris sur moi?”

La question était rhétorique, évidemment qu’elle avait lu l’article de Juliet. Tout Blackwell l’avait déjà lu.

“En un article, elle a détruit une réputation que j’ai mis des années à construire” continua Victoria.

“Tout va bien, Juliet ? J’ai entendu de grands cris venir de ta chambre ?” 

Les trois adolescentes se retournèrent vers l’entrée, d’où venait la petite voix qui venait de parler. 

Victoria fut la plus prompte à réagir.

“Tu es venu de moquer de moi ? Te venger pour ce que je t’ai fait subir ?”

“N..non… je voulais juste…” bredouilla Kate

Juliet vint à sa rescousse.

“Ne t’en prend pas à Kate, elle n’a rien à voir dans cette histoire.”

“Je.. je ne comprends pas. Qu’est ce qu’il se passe ?”

“Tu n’as pas lu l’article de Juliet ?” aboya Victoria

“Non, ce n’est pas vraiment mon genre de lecture” 

“Pour faire simple, elle a révélé un secret que personne ne devait connaître.”

Kate se tourna vers Juliet

“Ce n’est pas très gentil de ta part, pourquoi avoir fait ça ?” réprimanda t elle doucement.

Juliet se tourna à son tour vers Dana.

“Je rêve ou c’est moi qui suis la méchante ici”

La pompom girl haussa les épaules ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre.

“Et bien je voulais me venger des sextos qu’elle a envoyé à mon ex et plus généralement de tout le mal qu’elle fait autour d’elle”

“Et tu penses que te venger va arranger les choses ? Surtout que Victoria a fini par s’excuser pour le mal qu’elle m’a fait. C’est pas encore parfait mais elle fait des efforts.”

Kate reporta son attention sur Victoria.

“Le secret qu’elle a révélé est il si horrible ?”

Victoria hésita quelques instant avant de finalement lui répondre.

“Autant te le dire, de toute façon tu dois être la seule personne de Blackwell à ne pas encore être au courant. Cette parodie de journaliste à révéler que j’étais une otaku.” 

“Une quoi?”

“Une otaku. C’est extrêmement réducteur mais pour beaucoup de gens c’est une personne qui passe son temps à regarder des dessins animés japonais et à fantasmer sur des personnages en 2d. Tout ça parce qu’elle a trouver une figurine et quelques bluray du studio Ghibli.”

“Ghibli ?”

“Oui, le  studio qui fait les meilleurs films d’animations au monde !” s’enflamma Victoria “De pures chef d’oeuvres que ce soit au niveau du dessin, de l’animation ou du scénario. Et les thèmes abordés sont bien plus profonds et intéressants que dans n’importe quel Disney.”

“Disney fait de très bons films d’animations” se défendit Kate. 

“Tu dis ça parce que tu ne connais pas encore le voyage de Chihiro, princesse Mononoke ou le tombeau des lucioles”

Victoria attrapa la main de Kate. 

“On va combler ce manque, ce soir on va se faire une soirée Ghibli. Prépare toi pour une très longue nuit Katie”

“J’ai mes devoirs à faire Victoria” 

“Tu as tout le week end pour faire tes devoirs et de toute façon je ne te laisse pas le choix”

Sur ces mots, Victoria emmena Kate en dehors de la chambre. Dana et Juliet se précipitèrent vers la porte et virent Victoria trainer littéralement Kate dans sa chambre. 

“Heu… Qu’est ce qu’il vient de se passer ?” S’interrogea Juliet

“Bonne question” répliqua Dana

“J’espères que tout se passera bien pour Kate. En tout cas, Victoria a l’air d’avoir complètement oublié l’article.”

“Je penses qu’on a pas besoin de s’inquiéter pour Kate” rassura Dana, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

“Tu penses que Victoria…”

“J’en suis même sûre. Je sais que tu fréquentes peu Victoria mais elle a énormément changé ces dernières semaines. La tentative de suicide de Kate ainsi que l’affaire avec Nathan et Jefferson l’ont complétement chamboulé. 

Mais assez parlé d’elles. Tu avais visiblement autre chose dont tu voulais me parler.”

Juliet retourna s’asseoir sur le canapé, suivi par Dana.

“Effectivement, c’est à propos de Max” expliqua timidement Juliet.

“Quelque chose ne va pas avec Max ? “s’inquiéta Dana “C’est pourtant une gentil fille”

“Oui enfin non enfin… c’est compliqué” Juliet baissa les yeux, le sol devenant soudain extrêmement fascinant.

Dana, perspicace, comprit tout de suite la situation et sourit jusqu’au oreilles.

“Ooooh ! Je t’ai jamais vu comme ça, toute timide.”taquina Dana  Que ce soit avec Zachary ou n’importe quel autre garçon. Même quand tu es sorti avec moi tu semblait complètement sûre de toi.”

“C’est différent, jusque là c’était plus pour m’amuser qu’autre chose, rien de vraiment sérieux.”

“Aoutch, tu sais que tu peux être horriblement vexante parfois. Je sais pas si mon petit coeur va supporter ça” plaisanta Dana.

“Dois-je te rappeler tes propres paroles à l’époque. Tu m’as dit je cite : Hey, Juliet ! Ca fait tellement longtemps qu’on est amis, si on sortait ensemble pour voir, je suis sûr que ça va être fun.”

“Hmm… j’ai dis ça moi ?” s’interrogea Dana

“Oh que oui, tu avais bu quelques verres à une soirée du Vortex club et le lendemain j’ai dû te rappeler tes propos. Ca a été au début mais on s’est très vite rendu compte qu’amour et amitié ne signifiait pas vraiment la même chose.”

“Je sais, je sais... bon bref on est pas là pour parler du passé mais de ta potentiel futur relation avec Max.” s’exclama rapidement Dana afin de changer de sujet.

“Relation… tu vas trop vite en besogne. Je suis même pas encore tout à fait sûr de mes sentiments et…”

“Imagine toi en train de discuter avec Max, prendre sa main, l’embrasser, la caresser, l’amener dans ta chambre et de l’allonger sur ton lit et…” la coupa Dana

“Stop!” s’exclama Juliet donc les joues étaient passés d’un rose printanier à un joli rouge cramoisi à mesure que Dana monter en intensité dans ces propos.

“Tu es pas du genre à être aussi embarrassé si j’avais parlé de n’importe qui. Je pense qu’il n’y a aucun doute à avoir sur tes sentiments.” constata Dana 

“Admettons. Max est plus proche de Chloé ou de Kate, pourquoi sortirait elle avec moi ?”

“Dois je te rappeler que Chloé est complétement accro à Rachel ? Et pour ce qui est de Kate, je pense qu’elle va avoir d’autres chats à fouetter” répondit Dana amusée de voir pour la première fois sa meilleure amie aussi inquiète et peu sûre d’elle. “Alors maintenant arrêtes de te trouver des excuses et fonce !”

“Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! Qu’est ce que je risque à part de me faire rembarrer.” s'enthousiasma Juliet.

“Ca c’est la Juliet que je connais ! Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, y’a aucune raison que Max te rejette.”

“Y’a pas à dire, pour les encouragements, rien de mieux qu’une meilleur ami pompom girl” déclara Juliet avant de partir en fou rire, rapidement rejoint par Dana

les deux filles finirent par se calmer. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes avant que Dana ne se décident à se lever.

“Il va être temps que je partes, j’ai encore un devoir de mathématiques à terminer.”

Dana se dirigea vers la porte et l’ouvrit

“Dana” l’interpella Juliet.

“Oui”

“Merci”

“C’est à ça que servent les amies” répondit elle avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Juliet se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, allongé sur son canapé les mains croisés derrière la tête. Elle se releva soudainement.

“Il va être temps de réfléchir à un nouvelle article. Et puis ca me donnera une occasion de parler avec Max.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max est chez Chloé en compagnie de cette dernière et de Rachel. Elle discute tranquillement de l'article sur Victoria.

“Qui aurait pensé que Bitchtoria était en fait une otaku.”  s’exclama Chloé, après avoir lu l’article de Juliet sur son pc.

Elle retourna sa chaise pour faire face à Max et Rachel assisent sur son lit.

“J’avoue que je ne m’attendais pas à ça” affirma Rachel 

“Et moi donc. Vous n’imaginez pas ma surprise quand j’ai découvert la figurine et les bluray.”

“Ca aussi c’est quelque chose à laquel je ne m’attendais pas. MiniMax qui pénètrent par effraction dans la chambre de Victoria.” 

“Techniquement, il n’y a pas eu effraction. La porte était ouverte. Et puis c’était pour aider Juliet et Dana.”

“La photo de la figurine c’était aussi pour les aider?” demanda Rachel.

“C’est euh… et bien… oui, finalement ça a aidé Juliet !”

“Belle tentative de rattrapage, Caulfield.”répliqua Rachel “Et tu vas nous dire que tu avais prévu que cette photo te serai utile, genre tu as le pouvoir de prescience”

“Ou que je peux voyager dans le temps” renchérit Max.

Les trois filles ne purent retenir un fou rire devant l’absurdité de leurs propos.

“J’ai pu remarquer hier que tu t’entendais bien avec Juliet.”  commença Chloé

“J’espère que ça ne te dérange pas” questionna Max, l’air inquiet, se souvenant d’ hier.

“Non, tout est arrangé entre nous maintenant” rassura Chloé”Je suis contente que tu te sois fait une nouvelle amie...ou peut être plus.” 

“Comment ça plus ?”

Chloé était prête à répondre mais se tut quand le téléphone de Max se mit à sonner.

Max regarda son téléphone et souria. Elle montra son téléphone à Rachel et Chloé.

“Quand on parle du loup...” intervint Rachel

“Salut Juliet” 

“Max tu ne devinera jamais ce à quoi j’ai assisté aujourd’hui.” s’emporta Juliet.

“Au son de ta voix, sûrement quelque chose qui pourrait finir dans le journal” 

“Hmmm...oui et non. C’est tentant mais j’ai pas envie de causer de problème à Kate.”

“Kate à des problèmes ?” s’inquiéta aussitôt Max 

“Si c’est encore Victoria qui lui cause des soucis…” commença Chloé.

“Chloé ?” s'enquérir Juliet

“Oui je suis avec Rachel et Chloé.” expliqua Max “Ca te dérange si je te mets sur haut parleur ?”

“Pas du tout”

“Donc tu disais que tu voulais pas causer de problèmes à Kate”

“Oui,  mais pour que vous compreniez je vais vous raconter depuis le début.”

Juliet raconta tout ce qui c’est passé depuis la colère de Victoria jusqu’au “kidnapping” de Kate.

“D’après Dana, Victoria a beaucoup changé avec tout ce qui c’est passé récemment à Blackwell. Et si j’avais pas vu de mes propres yeux ce qu’il s’est passé tout à l’heure, j’aurai du mal à y croire.”

“C’est vrai que depuis lors, sans dire que Victoria est devenue gentille, elle ne vient plus m’insulter.” remarqua Max

“Mouais je suis pas vraiment convaincu”

“Laisse lui une chance, Chloé.” intervint Rachel “Je suis sûr que cette invitation est une manière, certes un peu brusque, d’essayer de se faire pardonner. J’ai toujours une l’impression que le côté bitchy de Victoria n’était qu’une façade.”

“Ce soir j’irai voir Kate pour savoir si tout va bien et si ça c’est bien passé entre elle et Victoria.” annonça Max “Tu avais autre chose à me demander.”

“Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu...tu  étais libre demain midi. On pourrait se retrouver au Two whales pour manger... et parler de notre prochaine collaboration pour le journal bien sûr.” 

Rachel et Chloé échangèrent un regard complice.

“Hmmm… j’ai rien de prévu demain, ca sera avec plaisir.”

“Alors à demain Max”

“A demain” Sur ces mots Max raccrocha.

“Et bien, Rachel il semblerait que ce soit la saison des amours à Blackwell”  déclara Chloé.

“En effet, je me demande comment tout cela va évoluer!!!” s’emporta Rachel

“Ne soyez pas autant excité, on est encore sûr de rien pour Victoria et Kate.”

“Oh mais on ne parle pas d’elles. Ou en tout cas pas que…”

“Qui d’autre…”

“Je sais pas, peut être une certaine photographe qui a rendez-vous demain avec une certaine journaliste…” 

“Hein? que...mais...non on va juste discuter de notre prochain article c’est tout.” se défendit Max

“Oui, et c’est pour ça que Juliet bégayait et qu’elle avait besoin de t’inviter au two whales” contre attaqua Rachel.

“Tu crois que…”

“Oh que oui. C’est bien la première fois que j’entends Juliet aussi timide et peu sûre d’elle.” expliqua Rachel”  S’en était presque mignon.” 

“Vous feriez un couple bien assorti. Par contre, impossible de tromper l’autre. Avec votre curiosité, vous le découvrirez en un rien de temps” s’esclaffa Chloé.

“Ce que tu peux être bête” la réprimanda Rachel mais en arborant malgré tout un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se retourna vers Max.

“Et toi qu’est ce que tu ressens pour Juliet ?”

“Je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchit. Ca ne fait que peu de temps qu’on se parle vraiment. Je ne connais pratiquement rien d’elle”

“Profites du rendez-vous de demain pour apprendre à mieux la connaitre. Chloé raconte des conneries mais je suis d’accord sur un point : vous feriez un couple bien assorti. Photographe et journaliste, le couple parfait.”

Max rougit et cacha son visage dans ses mains.

“Maintenant je suis stressé pour demain.”

“oooooh, trop mignonne !! s’exclama Rachel. Elle prit Max dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement le dos.”Ne t’inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. Pas vrai Chloé ?”

Pris par surprise, la punk mis un certain temps avant de répondre.

“Rachel a raison. Et puis, l’autre jour au two whales après que tu sois sortie, Juliet est resté discuter avec Maman.”

“Oui, je sais mais elle n’a pas voulu m’en parler. Quel est le rapport ?”

“J’ai entendu une partie de leur conversation quand je me suis passé derrière elles pour aller au toilettes. Elles ont parlé de toi.”

Max resta silencieuse, sortit de l’étreinte de Rachel et regarda Chloé droit dans les yeux. La jeune fille avait maintenant toute son attention.

“Juliet a dit  que tu semblais très proche de moi. Ma mère a fait comprendre que j’étais avec Rachel et que tu étais libre. Tu aurais du voir la réaction de Juliet, je n’ai jamais vu un visage changer de couleur aussi rapidement.” Chloé fut prise d’un fou rire en se remémorant la scène, vite rejoint par Rachel et Max.

“Je ne connaissais pas pas cette facette de Joyce. Je vois maintenant d’où tu tiens ton côté espiègle.” remarqua Rachel

_ Je comprends mieux sa réaction dans la voiture maintenant,  _ songea Max.

Chloé remarqua qu’il commençait à faire de plus en plus sombre dans la chambre.

“Max il va peut être falloir que je te ramène à Blackwell. Il est encore assez tôt mais j’imagine que Kate n’est pas du genre à se coucher très tard. Enfin si Victoria la laisse sortir de sa chambre.” Chloé haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Max et Rachel levèrent les yeux au ciel. Elles abandonnèrent tout tentative de réponse, préférant se lever en silence et sortir de la chambre.

Chloé se leva à son tour.

“C’est moi leur chauffeur, elles sont obligés de m’attendre” murmura Chloé

“Je vais te ramener à Blackwell” s’exclama Rachel pendant qu’elle descendait les escalier avec Max.

_ “Je me demande bien comment elle compte…” _

Chloé fouilla ses poches et regarda sur son bureau mais ne trouva pas ses clés.

_ oh la sale petite voleuse !! _

“Attendez-moi les filles” hurla Chloé se ruant hors de sa chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce 4ème chapitre vous a plu. Bon je pense vite sur les kudos, commentaires et fautes, vous commencez à y être habitué xD  
> Je sais que les personnages sont pas toujours à 100% ressemblant avec ce qu'ils sont dans Life is strange. J'ai récemment réfléchit à ça et je me suis rendu compte que l'univers de Life is strange est une aide pour me motiver à écrire. C'est plus simple de partir de quelque chose existant que de zéro. L'univers est déjà en place ( et ça m'évites mon pire cauchemar : trouver des noms aux personnages, lieux... ) et y'a juste à inventer les histoires. Mais j'avais pas non plus envie de me bloquer en voulant à tous pris respecter à 100%. Après tout j'écris des histoires alternatives et non pas une séquelle ^^  
> Bon, je ferai mieux d'avancer dans mes chapitres plutôt que vous raconter ma vie xD  
> Rendez vous dans le chapitre 5 avec Victoria et Kate !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria a peut être une autre raison que Ghibli pour avoir trainer Kate dans sa chambre...

Victoria referma la porte après avoir légèrement forcé Kate à rentrer dans sa chambre.

“Ouf, on sera plus tranquille ici.”

“Comment ça ?” demanda Kate.

“Je ne voulais pas que les deux autres entendent ce que j’ai à te dire, surtout Juliet.”

“Alors on ne va pas regarder de film d’animation ?”

“Oh que si, tu ne vas pas y couper. Le studio Ghibli est un incontournable de l’animation. Mais avant ça je voulais te parler d’autre chose.”

Kate attendit en silence que Victoria continue.

“Je.. je voulais…” bégaya Victoria, n’arrivant pas à regarder Kate dans les yeux ”Je voulais encore  m’excuser pour ce que je t’ai fait subir depuis que tu es arrivé à Blackwell.”

Kate sourit tendrement.

“Je t’ai déjà pardonné Victoria, et tu le sais. J’ai vu tous les efforts que tu as fait. Je savais que tu étais une personne bien au fond de toi. C’est à toi maintenant de réussir à te pardonner.”

Même si Kate savait que Victoria n’était pas la personne hautaine et froide qu’elle laissait paraître, elle ne s’attendait pas à la voir fondre en larmes. Une fois la surprise passée, Kate s’approcha et prit Victoria dans ses bras. Ce fut au tour de Victoria d’être surprise. Elle se raidit puis finit par se laisser faire et pleura sur l’épaule de Kate en répétant à quel point elle était désolé.

“Shhh, là, ça va aller.” chuchota Kate pour essayer de la calmer “Tout va bien”

“Après tout ce que je t’ai fais, c’est toi qui vient me réconforter. Je suis pathétique.” réussit tant bien que mal à articuler Victoria entre 2 crises de larmes.

Kate s’éloigna de Victoria et pris ses mains dans les siennes.

“Tu n’es pas pathétique. Les gens, et notamment tes parents, attendent beaucoup de toi. Ils veulent que tu sois toujours parfaite et irréprochable. C’est énormément de pression même pour toi. Tu avais besoin de relâcher cette pression d’une façon ou d’une autre.”Kate fit une pause avant d’ajouter un sourire aux lèvres “ La prochaine fois essaye les vidéos de chatons plutôt que les vidéos de Kate”

Victoria écarquilla les yeux, choquée par ce que venait de dire Kate. Puis, voyant l’air amusé de cette dernière, elle se mit à rire.

“Je te préfère comme ça plutôt qu’en train de broyer du noir. J’ai passé assez de temps à me morfondre récemment pour savoir que ce n’est pas la meilleure chose à faire.” expliqua Kate.

Victoria s’arrêta brusquement de rire.

“Et c’est en partie ma faute si tu as passé autant de temps dans cette état. Tu ne devrais même pas être ici à essayer de me réconforter, je…”

“Arrêtes ça Victoria !” ordonna Kate d’une voix qu’elle espérait autoritaire” Oui, tu as fait des choses cruelles mais tu fais tout ton possible pour te rattraper. Alors que ma mère et ma tante ne se sont même pas excusées pour l’attitude qu’elles ont eu envers moi. Tu fais tout ton possible pour changer alors qu’elles n’ont jamais, depuis aussi longtemps que je les connais, remis en question leurs idées ou leur décisions. Elles ne comprennent pas que faire évoluer nos croyances n’est pas une mauvaise chose.”

Kate fit une pause, sentant les larmes lui monter au yeux.

“Ma propre mère était à deux doigts de me renier et n’a même pas daigné s’excuser !” Kate se recroquevilla au sol  et éclata en sanglots.

Victoria s’accroupit devant Kate, l’entourant de ces bras. Kate posa sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Victoria. Celle-ci n’étant pas habitué à réconforter les autres préféra se taire en attendant que les pleurs de Kate cessent.

Au bout de quelques minutes Kate finit enfin par se calmer.

“Ca va mieux ?” murmura Victoria

“Un peu”

Victoria aida Kate à se relever et l’assis sur le bord de son lit tout en prenant place à côté d’elle. Elle prit la boite de mouchoir sur sa table de nuit et la tendit à Kate qui prit quelques mouchoirs.

“Merci”

Bon, si on se regardait ce Ghibli, ça nous changera les idées.”

Kate hocha la tête.

Victoria se leva et se dirigea vers sa collection de bluray.

“Voyons voir… On va éviter les choses trop tristes donc pas de tombeau des lucioles.  Hmmm… Ah voilà !”

Victoria sortit le boitier de Kiki la petite sorcière et le montra à Kate.

“Tu n’as rien contre les sorcières j’espère.”

Kate secoua la tête.  

Victoria sortit le disque de sa boîte et l’’inséra dans le lecteur. Avant de rejoindre Kate sur le canapé, elle prit une couverture sur son lit.

“Viens plus près, la couverture n’est pas assez grande”

Kate se rapprocha et les deux jeunes filles s’installèrent bien au chaud sous la couverture.

Victoria démarra le film d’animation.

Au bout d’une demi-heure à regarder silencieusement Kiki, Victoria sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Elle tourna sa tête et vit que Kate s'était endormi sur son épaule.

Elle releva légèrement Kate, se leva doucement et posa délicatement la tête de Kate sur un coussin.

_Ca sera plus confortable pour elle comme ça,_ pensa Victoria.

_Elle a l’air complètement apaisé quand elle dort._

Sans s’en rendre compte, Victoria s’était penché sur le visage de Kate et caressait sa joue droite avec sa main.

_Quel magnifique visage. Et ces lèvres…_

Victoria s’approcha encore plus. Son visage n’était plus qu’à quelques centimètres de celui de Kate.

Soudain, quelqu’un frappa à la porte brisant complètement la transe dans laquelle se trouvait Victoria.

_Mais qu’est ce que je fais ?! J’ai eu de la chance que quelqu’un frappe à la porte, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer._ _Si jamais elle s’était réveillée… Je n’ose pas imaginer sa réaction._

Victoria se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fut surpris quand elle vit Max alors qu’elle s’attendait à Taylor ou Courtney. Victoria remarqua un changement dans l’expression de la petite hipster quand celle ci posa ses yeux sur son visage.

“Mon dieu, Victoria. Tout va bien.”

Victoria compris immédiatement ce qui n’allait pas. Après ce qu’il venait de se passer, ses yeux étaient rouges, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et on pouvait voir les traces qu’avaient laissé les larmes sur ses joues.

Victoria se dressa de toute sa hauteur et croisa les bras.

“tu t’inquiètes pour moi maintenant, hipster.”

Le ton de Victoria semblait moins percutant et emplit de venin que d’habitude.

Max soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

“Oui, quand je te vois dans cette état là. Et surtout quand c’est sûrement lié à Kate.”

Victoria fronça les sourcils.

“Comment tu…” Elle s’interrompit soudain, n’ayant pas à chercher bien loin pour répondre à sa propre question ”Juliet”

Victoria fut tenté de fermer la porte au nez de Max mais se retint quand elle se rappela de sa discussion avec Kate et du fait qu’elle avait changer.

“Bon, j’imagine que tu es venu parce tu t’inquiéte pour Kate.” Victoria se poussa légèrement pour que Max puisse voir Kate endormi sur le sofa. “On a discuté, beaucoup pleuré, on a regardé un Ghibli et elle s’est endormi. Rassuré ?”

“Vous avez beaucoup pleuré ?”

“Oui mais tu devras attendre que Kate se réveille si tu veux en savoir plus.”

“Je comprends. Tu pourras dire à Kate que je suis passé et que je suis dans ma chambre si elle veut parler.”

“D’accord. C’est tout ?’

“Oui. A plus tard Victoria.”

Victoria hocha la tête avant de refermer la porte.

_Elle a peut-être changé mais elle reste toujours aussi intimidante,_ pensa Max.

 

**Un peu plus tard dans la soirée**

 

Max entendit quelqu’un tapait doucement à la porte. Elle se leva et ne fut pas surprise de voir Kate. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouge.

“Salut Max. Victoria m’a dit que tu étais passé pendant que je me reposais.”

Max laissa son amie entrer. Elle s’assirent toutes deux sur le canapé.

“En effet. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais et…”

“Et voir si la grande méchante Victoria ne m’avait pas mangé toute crue ?” plaisanta Kate

“Non, pas du tout. Enfin peut-être un peu” avoua Max

“Je suis touché que tu t’inquiètes pour moi mais tout c’est bien passé.”

Max hésita à parler de ce que Victoria lui avait dit. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Kate mal à l’aise. Mais sa curiosité prit le dessus.

“Victoria m’a dit que vous aviez beaucoup pleuré…”

Kate eut l’air surprise par ce que venait de dire Max.

“Qu’est ce qu’il y a ?” demanda la petite hipster.

“Je suis étonné que Victoria soit prête à te confier qu’elle a eut un moment de vulnérabilité.”

“Oui, c’est le genre de choses dont elle discute plutôt avec Taylor ou …” Max s’arrêta brusquement évitant le pire de justesse.

Le visage de Kate s’assombrit quelques instants avant de reprendre son expression jovial.

“Tu peux dire son nom, Max. Nathan ne va pas apparaître juste parce que tu prononces son nom. Et puis je lui ai pardonné. Il n’était finalement lui aussi qu’une victime. Il a été utilisé comme un outil par par son père et…” Kate marqua une pause.

Max sentit le malaise de Kate et décida de changer de sujet.

“Alors ça c’est plutôt bien passé avec Victoria en fin de compte ?”

“Oui, comme elle t’a dit, on a beaucoup pleuré mais ça a été bénéfique. Ca lui a permis d’un peu soulager sa culpabilité et j’ai découvert qu’elle était bien plus attentionné que ce qu’elle veut laisser paraître.”

Max se rappela soudainement les paroles de Juliet et Dana a propos des sentiments supposés de Victoria.

“Et tu penses qu’elle est attentionné avec d’autres personnes ou juste toi ?”

“Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu’elle doit être comme ça avec ceux qu’elle considère comme ses amies. Pourquoi cette question ?”

“Tu vas rire mais Juliet et Dana pensent que Victoria pourrait avoir des sentiments pour toi.”

Kate s'apprêtait à rire quand elle se souvint d’une sensation étrange qu’elle a eut pendant qu’elle se reposait. Elle se souvint d’avoir rêvé que quelqu’un posait sa tête sur un oreiller et d’une main qui caressait sa joue. Mais la caresse lui avait semblait extrêmement tangible, réelle. S’agissait il de la main de Victoria ? Cette possibilité de l’a laissait pas indifférente et son visage s’empourpra rapidement.

“Kate. Kate!”

“Ou...oui ?”

“Tu allais dire quelque chose puis tu as soudainement eu l’air perdu dans tes pensées.”

“Euh… j’ai oublié ce que je voulais dire. Je vais y aller, Alice doit commencer à se sentir seule et elle doit avoir faim.” Kate se leva et ouvrit la porte. “A plus tard Max”

“A plus tard Kate”

Quand la porte se referma, Max essaya de comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer.

_Quelle changement d’attitude quand je me suis mis a parler des sentiments de Victoria. Est ce que Juliet et Dana ont raison ? Et qu’est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la chambre de Victoria ?_

 

**Dans la chambre de Kate**

 

Une fois dans sa chambre, Kate s’assit dans sa chaise et posa sa tête dans ses bras sur son bureau.

_Je suis stupide. Je n’aurai jamais du partir comme ça. Maintenant, Max va s’imaginer des choses. Je suis sûr que j’ai juste imaginer cette caresse ou alors c’était juste un geste amical. Oui voilà un geste amical rien de plus._

_Pourquoi ça me trouble autant ? Quelle question stupide, je sais bien pourquoi je suis troublée. J’ai toujours senti que j’étais plus attirée pas les filles que les garçons. Cependant, entre maman et tante Caitlyn, j’étais obligé de refouler ça. Elle ne comprendrait jamais que ma sexualité ne remets pas en cause ma foi ou ne me condamne pas à la damnation éternelle. . Mais au vu de leurs réactions récentes, est ce que leurs avis m’importe encore ?_

_De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas. Victoria s’intéresse sûrement plus à de jolies filles comme Taylor ou même quelqu’un de talentueux comme Max._

Kate se retourna vers la cage de son lapin qui grignotait paisiblement une carotte.

“Pourquoi Victoria s'intéresserait à moi, Alice ?”

Alice continua de grignoter, ignorant complètement la question de Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et de cinq ! Merci de vous intéresser à ma fic, je sais que les lecteurs français son rares xD
> 
> Kate vous semble peut-être traiter de façon légère ce qu’il lui ai arrivé. J’avais envie qu’elle se remette en cause mais de manière positive, en se disant que sa vie aurait très bien pu s’arrêter et qu’elle devrait peut-être un peu plus profiter de la vie.  
> Oui, je sais je suis un peu trop optimiste et dans la vraie vie tout ne se passe pas aussi bien. Mais depuis le départ je voulais un ton léger et joyeux pour cette histoire. 
> 
> Dans le prochain épisode, retour sur Max et Juliet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeunes filles cherchent partenaire pour soirée...

“Pour notre nouvel article, je pensais à un reportage sur la prochaine fête du Vortex club” expliqua Juliet. 

Elle et Max s’était retrouvé comme convenu au Two whales. Elles étaient assises l’une en face de l’autre dans un box près du jukebox. Comme la dernière fois Max avait commandé un burger tandis que Juliet s’était laissé tenté par une salade césar.

“Mouais…”

“Tu n’as pas l’air convaincu”

“C’est pas vraiment mon truc ce genre de soirées” expliqua Max.

“Allez, on va bien s’amuser, il se passe toujours quelque chose durant ces soirées. Tu auras sûrement l’occasion de faire plein de photos pour le journal. Et puis il y aura sûrement aussi Chloé et Rachel” 

En entendant le nom de ses deux amies, Max se remémora le conseil de Rachel. Cette soirée permettrait de mieux faire connaissance avec Juliet. 

De son côté, Juliet se demandait si elle n’aurait pas dû être plus honnête. L’article était une excuse pour sortir avec Max.

Sortant de leurs réflexions, les deux filles se lancèrent en même temps.

“Finalement…”

“En fait…”

“Je t’en prie”

“Merci” répondit Max “Après réflexion, ça pourrait être sympa. On en profitera pour discuter d’autres choses que le journal et mieux se connaître. Et toi qu’est ce que tu voulais me dire ?“

Juliet hésitait à dire la vérité sur ses intentions mais Max venait de dire qu’elle voulait mieux la connaître. C’etait bon signe, non ?

“Pour être honnête, l’article était juste une excuse. Je voulais juste… t’inviter à la soirée.” bredouilla Juliet alors que son visage prenait une teinte rosée.

“Je comprends pas pourquoi tu avais besoin d’une excuse pour m’inviter à cette soirée” s’étonna Max. Elle était concentré sur son repas et n’avais pas remarqué le visage de Juliet.

_ Mon dieu Max ce que tu peux manquer de perspicacité parfois _ , pensa Juliet,  _ il va falloir être plus direct. _

“Je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi” avoua Juliet.

Intriguée, Max leva les yeux et vit la couleur pourpre du visage de l’apprenti journaliste.

“Oooh! Je...euh…”  Max était complétement paniqué et n’arrivait plus à prononcer un seul mot.

“Juste pour la soirée dans un premier temps” rassura Juliet “une sorte de test”.

Max pris quelque instants pour réfléchir à la proposition de Juliet. Pendant ce temps, Juliet s’était transformé en boule de nerfs et tapoter des doigts sur la table.

Max posa sa main sur celle de Juliet. Celle-ci remarqua l’immense sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Max.

“Je veux bien essayer.” répondit timidement Max

Juliet ressentit un immense soulagement. 

“Je peux vous débarrasser” intervint soudainement Joyce.

Les deux filles embarrassées, séparèrent leurs mains.

“Si seulement Chloé et Rachel pouvaient être aussi pudique que vous” s’amusa Joyce tout en prenant les couverts et repartant vers la cuisine.

“Si on rentrait à Blackwell ?” questionna Juliet

“Oui” se contenta de répondre Max.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux et quand Juliet tendit sa main à Max, celle ci n’hésita pas à la prendre dans la sienne.

 

**Pendant ce temps à Blackwell**

 

_ Tu peux le faire Kate, Victoria est une personne comme les autres. Elle a changé, si elle n’accepte pas tes sentiments elle ne va pas se moquer de toi et t’humilier devant tout le monde. _

Après un long moment de réflexion, Kate se décida enfin à taper à la porte de Victoria. Quelques secondes plus tard, la reine de Blackwell se trouva en face d’elle.

“Bonjour Victoria, je peux te parler ?”

“Bien sûr” répondit Victoria en s’écartant pour laisser Kate entrer. 

Une fois à l’intérieur, elle se retourna vers Kate. 

“De quoi veux tu me parler ?”

“Je voulais savoir si tu allais à la soirée du Vortex club demain soir”

“Tu sais que depuis que Nathan n’est plus là, je suis la nouvelle présidente du club. Je suis pratiquement obligé d’être présent à chaque soirée.”

Kate eu un petit rire nerveux 

“Hahaha, c’est vrai, j’avais oublié. Que je suis bête.”

Après cela, Kate resta silencieuse.

Victoria toussa légèrement

“Tu avais autre chose à me dire ?”

“Et bien euh...je me suis dis… que ça me ferait du bien de retourner au moins une fois à une fête du Vortex club pour exorciser mes démons. Mais j’aurai aimé ne pas y aller seule…”

“Tu as demandé à Max ? Je suis sûr qu’elle serait ravi de…”

_ Attends si elle est venu me voir pour me parler de ça c’est que… _

Kate rassembla tout son courage pour réussir à continuer de parler.

“Je me disais que … on pourrait y aller ensemble. Enfin je veux dire pas ensemble en couple mais en tant qu’ami...” Elle était maintenant en plein état de panique.

Victoria se rapprocha de Kate, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de celle-ci qui s’arrêta immédiatement de parler et resta bouche bée. 

“Je serai honorée d’y aller avec toi.”

Aucune réponse de la part de Kate. Elle attendit patiemment que celle-ci retrouve ses esprits. 

“Co...Cool” bredouilla Kate qui avait enfin retrouvé l’usage de la parole “ Je vais te laisser, j’imagine que tu as plein de choses à préparer pour la soirée.”

Kate ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Une fois dans le couloir elle allait fermer la porte quand soudain Victoria retint celle ci. 

“Je viendrai te chercher à 21h. Et ça ne me dérangerai pas qu’on y aille en couple.” rassura Victoria, lui adressant un clin d’oeil avant de refermer la porte.

Kate arbora un immense sourire en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

  
  


**Pendant ce temps chez Chloé**

  
  


“Chloé, ca te dit d’aller à la soirée du Vortex demain ?” demande Rachel

“Mouais je sais pas trop”

_ J’ai les deux mots magiques pour la convaincre _

“Alcool gratuit”

“A quelle heure ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu court mais je pense que je me rattraperai sur le prochain chapitre qui sera sur la soirée en elle même, ( je l'espère xD) riche en évènements et sûrement le dernier chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nos amies se retrouvent toutes à la soirée du Vortex club

Enfin prête pour la soirée du Vortex club, Juliet sortit de sa chambre afin d’aller chercher Max. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle tomba nez avec nez Victoria qui s’apprêtait à toquer à la porte de Kate.

“Victoria ?” s’étonna Juliet

La blonde se retourna vers elle, un sentiment d’horreur et de surprise se lisant un court instant sur son visage avant qu’elle ne réussisse à reprendre le contrôle d’elle même.

“Oui ?” répondit simplement Victoria

“Je peux savoir ce que tu fais devant la porte de Kate”

“Ca ne te regarde pas” répondit brusquement Victoria

Juliet leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement une après-midi à discuter avec Kate n’avait pas suffit pour que celle-ci déteigne sur Victoria.

“Je vais chercher Max, on va ensemble à la soirée. On peut y aller tout les quatres si tu veux.”

“Je n’ai jamais dit que j’y allais avec Kate.” se braqua immédiatement Victoria.

“oui, oui alors je te laisse en tête à tête avec la porte de Kate, à plus tard” 

Juliet ne laissa pas à Victoria le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la chambre de Max.

La blonde se décida enfin à taper à la porte après avoir entendu Juliet pénétrer dans la chambre de Max.

Quand Kate ouvrit la porte, Victoria resta sans voix. Kate portait une petite robe noire qui descendait jusqu’au genou avec un bustier en forme de coeur. Elle s’était aussi légèrement maquillé, rien de trop voyant. Pour la première fois, Victoria voyait la magnifique chevelure de Kate libérée de son habituel chignon.

“Bonsoir, Victoria. Tu es vraiment en beauté ce soir”

Victoria portait une magnifique robe de soirée rouge se terminant en queue de pie. Elle était plus maquillée que Kate mais cela restait quand même assez léger.

“Merci” répondit Victoria “Tu es sublime toi aussi”

Kate rosit légèrement, peu habitué à être complimenter.

“On y va ?”

“Oui”

Soudain Victoria se rappela son envie de changer et la proposition de Juliet. 

“Hmm, j’ai vu Juliet passé pour aller chercher Max. Elles doivent encore être dans sa chambre. On pourrait y aller ensemble”

Kate sourit, comprenant que Victoria faisait des efforts. Elle prit la main de Victoria et se dirigea vers la chambre de Max.

“Très bonne idée.”

Kate toqua doucement à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Max ouvrit la porte, Juliet juste derrière elle. Max portait un jean noir et une chemise tandis que Juliet portait une robe violette qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisses

“Hey Kate, je vois que tu t’es préparé pour la soirée”

“Oui, et je suis pas la seule visiblement. Victoria a proposé qu’on y aille ensemble, ca vous tente ?”

Surprise, Juliet regarda Victoria mais celle ci n’avait d’yeux que pour Kate. 

_ Son idée hein ? Laissons passer pour cette fois. Voyons si son changement est vraiment sincère, _ pensa Juliet

“Je n’y vois pas d’objections” 

“Alors allons-y” dit Max sortant de sa chambre et laissant Juliet passer avant de refermer la porte.

Juliet prit la main de Max tandis que Victoria pris celle de Kate.

Une fois dehors, les quatres filles se dirigèrent vers la piscine de Blackwell où avait lieu la soirée.

Une fois à proximité de la piscine, Kate lâcha la main de Victoria. Celle-ci s’arrêta et se retourna vers Kate. Les deux autres filles qui avaient continué d’avancer s’arrêtèrent également et se retournèrent. Voyant l’air sérieux de Kate, Max murmura à l’oreille de Juliet :

“Laissons les seules un moment”

Juliet acquiesça et elles continuèrent leur chemin vers la piscine.

“Qu’y a t’il ?” s’enquérit Victoria.

“Tu es sûre de vouloir aller à cette soirée avec moi ?” 

“Bien sûr Kate, pourquoi cette question ?”

“Je sais qu’en tant que présidente du Vortex club et héritière de la famille Chase, tu as une certaine réputation à maintenir. Je ne veux pas la ternir.”

“Tu ne va pas ternir ma réputation. Si jamais quelqu’un ose affirmer le contraire, il aura affaire à moi. Et personne n’ose s’opposer à moi.”

“Mais…”

“Pas de mais” l’interrompit Victoria “Je te dis que tout va bien se passer.”

Victoria prit Kate par la main et l'amena doucement vers le gymnase.

“Allez viens, Max et Juliet vont s’impatienter et puis même la présidente du Vortex club ne peut se permettre d’arriver trop en retard.

Kate se laissa mener sans rien dire.

Une fois arrivé dans le vestibule, elles retrouvèrent Max et Juliet qui les attendaient.

“Prêtes les filles ?” demanda Juliet 

Toutes les 3 hochèrent la tête et la reporter écarta l’épais rideau pour laisser passer les autres. La musique qui était jusque là étouffer, leur parvint à pleine puissance. Elles sentaient les basses vibrer jusqu’au plus profond d’elles.

Victoria s’avança en premier, tenant toujours Kate par la main. A son entrée, la plupart des 

regards se tournèrent vers elle. Un Zachary bien imbibé s’approcha d’elle. 

“Hey Vic ! Tu t'intéresses aux bonnes soeurs maintenant !” s’esclaffa t’il.

Il n’eut pas le temps de profiter bien longtemps de sa blague, Victoria leva sa main droite et le gifla violemment. 

“Encore une commentaire de la sorte et ta vie à Blackwell deviendra un enfer. Je comprends pourquoi Juliet t’a quitté.” répliqua Victoria, la voix emplit de venin.

Complètement pris au dépourvu, Zach ne trouva rien à répondre et préféra fuir la queue entre les jambes.

Sentant le malaise de Kate, elle se dit qu’il fallait régler ça de manière radicale.

“Tu me fais confiance ?” demanda Victoria. 

“Oui”

Juliet et Max virent Victoria amener Kate vers la scène.

“Que va t’elle faire ?” se demanda Max

“Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée.”

Victoria monta avec Kate qui se demandait aussi ce qu’y allait se passer. La musique s’arrêta et elle prit un micro. 

“Prête ?” 

“Prête pour quoi? “

“Pour ça ? 

Et sur ces mots, elle posa sa main libre sur la hanche de Kate et l’embrassa. Cette dernière fut un peu surprise au départ mais finit par retourner le baiser et enlacer le cou de Victoria, oubliant complètement tous les regards posés sur elles.

“Mon dieu” s’exclama Max.

“Victoria a vraiment le sens du dramatique” s’esclaffa Juliet.

Victoria interrompit le baiser et porta le micro à ses lèvres.

“Quelqu’un à quelque chose à dire ?”

Un silence de plomb fut la seule réponse qu’elle eut.

“Bien” 

Elle posa le micro et descendit de la scène avec Kate qui avait retrouvé ses esprits et avait le visage complètement rouge en se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

“Rassurée?”

Kate, encore trop émue pour parler, laissa son corps répondre à sa place en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Victoria.

“Wow” fut la seule chose que réussi à articuler Max

“Tu restera toujours une drama queen.”commenta Juliet.

Avant que Victoria ne puisse leur répondre, le DJ se mit à parler :

“Après tant d’émotions, soyez prêt pour quelques slows.” 

Et il relança la musique, bien plus calme que tout à l’heure. Victoria passa ces bras autour de la taille de Kate tandis que celle ci enlaça le cou de Victoria et elle commencèrent à danser.

Juliet tendit sa main à Max.

“Une petite danse ?”

Max sourit et imita Kate, enlaçant le cou de Juliet pendant que cette dernière posait les siennes sur la taille de Max.

“Tu aurais osé faire la même chose que Victoria ?” demanda Max tandis qu’elles étaient en train de danser.

“Sûrement mais contrairement à Victoria, je n’ai pas besoin de faire ça. Je n’ai pas de réputation qui m’empêche de sortir avec toi… ou de t’embrasser…” 

Juliet s’arrêta de danser et rapprocha son visage de Max. Celle-ci n’hésita pas à faire la même chose. Quand leur lèvres se touchèrent, Juliet ne put se contenir. Ses mains descendirent jusqu’aux fesses de Max et effleura sa lèvre inférieur avec sa langue. Quand Max entrouvit ses lèvres, elle n’hésita pas et explora la bouche de celle ci avec sa langue. Leurs langues commencèrent à s’entremêler quand soudain elle se séparèrerent au son d’un hurlement de loup. Elle se retournèrent toutes les deux vers la source du bruit. Elles virent Chloé et Rachel, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. 

“Wow, elle est chaude ta copine Max” hurla Chloé

“Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi agressive en public, Juliet” ajouta Rachel.

“Je suis peut être monté sur scène mais au moins je sais me tenir” surenchérit Victoria 

Max et Juliet avaient le visage complétement écarlates.

“Est si on allait boire quelque chose ?” proposa Juliet dans une tentative désespérée de changer de sujet.

Les autres filles  acquiescèrent et elles se dirigèrent vers le bar. 

Victoria et Juliet commandèrent des cocktails, Rachel et Chloé prirent chacune une bière tandis que Max et Kate se contentèrent de jus de fruits.

“Victoria, Kate ça va allez avec vos familles ?” s’inquiéta Juliet

“Oui, elles ne sont pas réputés pour leur tolérance” ajouta Chloé.

“Une fois le choc initial passé, je suis sûr que mes parents trouveront un moyen de tourner ça à leur avantage. Sortir une connerie du genre : Voyez à quelle point on est progressiste, on a une fille lesbienne. Je pense pas qu’il nous pose vraiment de problème” expliqua Victoria

“Je suis sûre que mon père et mes soeurs ne me jugeront pas. Et après leur réaction suite à mes récents problèmes, l’avis de ma mère et de ma tante m’importe peu.” répondit de son côté Kate.

“Notre petite Kate se rebelle” commenta Rachel

Kate rosit légèrement et toutes les autres filles rièrent de bon coeur. 

Une fois les filles toutes calmées, Max prit la parole :

“Je dois avouer que quand j’ai appris pour Victoria et toi, j’étais un peu inquiète. Mais après t’avoir parlé, j’ai été plus intriguée que inquiète.”

“Au fait Max, comment tu as su pour Kate et moi ?”

“Grâce à un appel de sa journaliste préférée” intervint Dana qui était la dos appuyé contre le bar, juste à côté du groupe “Mais aussi et surtout grâce à votre pompom girl préférée qui est bien meilleur pour lire le coeur des gens que Juliet.”

“Je le savais ! Vous n’étiez sûr de rien mais nous n’avez pas pu vous empêcher dans parler. Et puis, si tu savais vraiment lire le coeur des gens, Dana, ça aurait sûrement mieux marché avec Juliet.”

Kate regarda Victoria d’un air réprobateur. 

“Désolé” s’excusa Victoria ”Je n’aurai pas dû parler de ça”

“Mieux marché avec Dana ?” répéta Max, intriguée

“Un soir où j’avais un peu trop bu, j’ai proposé à Juliet qu’on sortent ensemble.” avoua Dana “Mais ça n’a pas duré très longtemps, nous n’avions pas les même attentes de cette relation”

Max se retourna vers Juliet et lui demanda :

“Et quelles attentes avais tu de cette relation ?”

Juliet resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre timidement :

“C’était ma première relation avec une fille et qui plus est, avec ma meilleure amie. J’ai peut être pris cette relation un peu à la légère”

“Oui, un peu à la légère…” murmura Dana, une pointe de regret dans la voix.

“Merci Victoria de nous avoir complètement plombé l’ambiance” se plaigna Chloé

La blonde avait vraiment l’air de regretter ces propos.

“Ca va aller” rassura Dana “C’était il y a longtemps maintenant. J’ai tourné la page.”

Tout le monde sembla rassuré, hormis Max qui en regardant Dana dans les yeux, y vit de la tristesse et compris qu’elle leur cachait la vérité. 

“Bon si on retournait danser maintenant” proposa Rachel “Tu viens avec nous Dana ?”

“Je vous rejoins plus tard” 

“Moi aussi” ajouta Max “je finis mon verre et j’arrive”

“Alors je vais attendre avec toi” 

“Pas la peine, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps” insista Max

“Ok”répondit Juliet, légèrement déçue

Les filles rejoignirent donc toutes la piste de danse à l’exception de Dana et Max. Cette dernière n’avait pas pu laisser passer cette occasion de pouvoir discuter avec Dana.

“J’imagine que tu veux me parler de mes sentiments pour Juliet” commença Dana

“Tu es vraiment aussi perspicace que ce que m’avait dit Juliet. J’ai vu ton regard tout à l’heure quand tu as parlé de ta relation avec elle.”

“Tu es très observatrice. Juliet a eu raison de te recruter pour le journal. Effectivement, j’ai encore des sentiments pour elle mais ne t’inquiètes pas, je ne viendrai pas troubler votre relation.”

“Je ne m’inquiètes pas pour ça. Je ne te connais pas encore beaucoup mais je sais que tu n’es pas ce genre de personne. Je m’inquiètes pour toi. Tu es la meilleure amie de Juliet et je veux que tout se passe bien entre nous.”

“Il n’y a aucune raison que ca se passe mal” rassura Dana en souriant “On a beaucoup de goûts en commun avec Juliet. Si elle t’apprécies autant, je ne vois pas pourquoi il n’en serait pas de même avec moi.”

Les joues de Dana rosirent légèrement quand elle compris ce qu’elle venait d’insinuer et se sentit obligé d’ajouter :

“En tant qu’ami bien sûr. Bon et si on aller les rejoindre.”

“Oui” se contenta Max, se retenant de rire devant ce soudain changement de sujet.

Victoria dansait avec Kate tandis que Juliet se retrouvait avec Chloé et Rachel.

Max prit le bras de Juliet

“Je vous l’emprunte” s’exclama Max pour se faire entendre par dessus la musique.

Pendant ce temps, Dana avait rejoint Kate et Victoria.

“J’espère que tu n’es pas fâchée à cause de cette histoire avec Dana.” 

“Un peu...la manière dont tu as traité votre relation n’était pas vraiment cool.”

“Sur le coup, je pensais pas qu’elle serait aussi sérieuse.”

“Est ce que tu l’aimais ?”

“Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. A l’époque, on était déjà amis depuis plusieurs années. Et comme notre relation n’a pas duré, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question.”

“Vous en avez discuté depuis”.

“Non, on est redevenu meilleurs amis comme si rien ne c’était passé.”

“Vous devriez peut-être en discuter. Ca ferait du bien au moins à Dana. Ca lui permettrait de réellement passer à autre chose, je pense.”

“Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de formidable.”

“Pourquoi ?”

“Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui recommande à sa petite amie d’aller parler à son ex de leur relation”

“Je ne suis pas si formidable que ça. Si c’était n’importe qui, je ne t’aurai pas donner ce conseil mais Dana est ta meilleure amie. Il me semble donc normal de faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux entre vous. En plus, du peu que j’ai pu discuter avec elle, ça a l’air d’être une personne formidable”

“Attention, je vais finir par croire que tu t'intéresses à elle” 

“Je sors avec toi, c’est donc normal que je m'intéresse à elle” rassura Max “De plus, je suis sûre que j’apprendrai plein de choses sur toi grâce à elle.”

“Je n’ai rien à cacher.”

“Vraiment ? Et si j’allais la voir maintenant…”

Max fit mine de se diriger vers Dana quand Juliet la retient par le poignet.

“Tu auras tout le temps pour lui parler. Si on retournait plutôt au dortoir, pour être plus tranquille.”

“Les autres ne vont pas être contentes quand elles remarqueront qu’on les a laissé en plan”

“Peut-être mais...”

Juliet caressa la joue droite de Max

“...dans ma chambre il n’y aura personne pour nous interrompre.”

Max ne trouva rien à redire et n’offrit aucune résistance quand Juliet l’amena discrètement vers la sortie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici enfin le dernièr chapitre de cette première partie. Oui, oui vous avez bien lu. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu car j'ai eu quelques idées et décidé d'écrire une seconde partie se passant quelques mois plus tard.  
> Le prochain chapitre ne commencera pas directement cette seconde partie mais servira à faire le lien entre les 2 parties.


End file.
